


To Be A Family

by KatyaJade



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaJade/pseuds/KatyaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Reunion - Buck and Camille/Singing Bird Cross find themselves caring for a young boy who may be the answer to their greatest wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I gave Buck and Singing Bird a happy ending with Reunion - here's the follow up. Hope you like.

Singing Bird Cross said goodbye to the last of her students and watched as they scattered across the town, laughing and yelling at each other over the peals of wind and claps of thunder. It was early afternoon and still enough time in the school day to get in another few lessons, but when she'd heard the first rumble in the sky and smelled the change in the air, Singing Bird knew she'd better get the children home before the real storm descended upon the town.

From the front door of the church, she observed the clouds moving rapidly from east to west, the wind causing the dust in the street to form small twisters in front of the buildings. It was time for her to get moving if she planned on getting to the store and back home before the deluge started.

She packed up the children's papers and her own books in the leather bag Buck had presented her with last Christmas. She remembered how his eyes had lit up when she pulled it from the burlap sack in which Buck had hidden the present. He'd told her that she wouldn't have to worry about dropping the books and papers in the muddy street anymore and she laughed, knowing she'd done it one too many times.

Buck loved to give her small gifts. They were never anything fancy, just small things that he thought she'd appreciate like the perfectly smooth blue stone he'd found near a stream or a beaded hair band he'd gotten from trading with an Indian tribe. She knew he loved her but couldn't help wonder if the reason for the gifts were to appease her feelings of loss at not being pregnant yet.

It had been a year since their reunion and each month when Singing Bird saw the blood appear once more, she knew it was another lost opportunity for a baby. Kid and Lou were already expecting their first little one and Singing Bird often looked at the young woman's growing stomach with a twinge of jealousy. Buck never spoke of his disappointment, but she saw the longing in his eyes whenever a child crossed their path. She slid the last of her books in the satchel and sighed to herself, not understanding why the Great Spirit wouldn't reward them by adding to their family. After all they'd been through to be together, it seemed only right that they be given the chance to have a child of their own.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Sora." She scolded herself softly while lifting the leather strap of her bag over her head and adjusting it on her shoulder. Closing and locking the church door, she walked out into the darkening sky. The wind buffeted her body and she let out a long breath as soon as she closed the door to Tompkins store behind her. She needed to be quick lest she face looking like a drowned cat when she arrived home.

"Mrs. Cross." Tompkins acknowledged the young woman and she smiled in return. Buck had told her all the stories of Mr. Tompkins and the venom he'd often spewed in Buck's direction. But since she'd arrived, Mr. Tompkins had not one unpleasant or spiteful word to say to her. Singing Bird had a suspicion she had Marshal Hunter and Rachel Dunne to thank for his restraint.

"Afternoon, Mr. Tompkins. I just need a pound of sugar and a pound of coffee, please."

He nodded and began walking toward the back room when Singing Bird noticed a small figure standing in front of the candy jars.

"Adam Palmer?"

The boy turned toward her and smiled sheepishly. "Mrs. Cross."

She moved toward him and tilted her head to the side as she so often did when questioning one of her students. "What are you doin' in the store, Adam? You should be headed home, there's a storm rollin' in."

He nodded and his blue eyes cast downward as if he'd just been caught stealing. "Yes, ma'am. I just stopped in for a minute to look at the candy Mr. Tompkins got."

"The candy Mr. Tompkins _has_." Singing Bird corrected.

"Yes'm. The candy Mr. Tompkins has. My pa promised to buy me some if I helped him fix the roof so I figured I'd pick out what I wanted."

She smiled at the tall youngster; the freckles that dotted his face were only accentuated by his dark brown hair. Adam was a diligent boy, soft spoken and always attentive in class. He continued to impress her with his ability to learn lessons quickly. Adam was one of those children who seemed to have maturity well beyond his ten years and she hoped that wasn't out of the necessity for him to make up for the loss of his mother. She'd tried to learn as much as she could about her students in order to best teach them in school. With a wide variety of ages in her classroom, it was best to know as much about their lives and personalities as possible to help them learn. Poor Adam lost his mother only a few years ago and lived alone with his father, Jacob Palmer. From what Buck told her, she knew that Mr. Palmer wasn't a bad man, but he also wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to make a quick dollar. She hoped his son hadn't been exposed to anything dangerous but with these men out west, one could never be sure of anything.

"Well, that's sensible plannin', Adam. It's always good to see what we're workin' for. Now, I really think you should head on home before you get wetter than a fish in water."

Adam giggled. "I wouldn't have to worry if I had fins like a fish."

"Well, if you had fins you'd better get some gills too!" She put her hands on either side of her jaw and pursed her lips together, mimicking a fish. It made the boy laugh even harder and, in no time, she was joining him in the joke. The jingle of the bell from the shop's front door registered in her mind but she paid no attention until she heard Buck's voice from behind her.

"Well, good, I guess I won't have to catch a chicken for dinner…I'll just have me some fish!"

Both Singing Bird and Adam looked at each other and laughed again as Buck walked up to the two of them and smiled. "How are you, Adam?"

"Fine, sir. Just about to head back home."

"Good idea, it's gettin' close now. You want a ride?"

"Oh, no, sir. It ain't too far and I'm a fast runner."

"Don't you mean, swimmer?" Singing Bird winked.

"Yeah!" He chuckled again. "Swimmer, I mean!" He walked toward the door, moving his arms out in a swimming motion. He stopped just before reaching the latch and turned around to wave at the couple. Just for a moment, she swore she could see a flicker of longing in his small blue eyes as he looked at them but just as quickly as it had appeared, it faded from his face and a smile grew from ear to ear.

"See ya Mrs. Cross! Bye Mr. Cross!"

He was out the door in a flash and Singing Bird watched him run down the street and disappear behind a building.

"He's a good kid." Buck glanced at Sora and saw the look in her eyes that was too prevalent these days. He wished there was something he could do to ease her pain.

"Yes, he is." She replied softly.

Buck put his arm around her as Tompkins' cleared his throat behind them. Singing Bird turned around and saw the shop owner put her bags on the counter. She crossed to him and pulled her change purse out of her bag.

"That'll be 63 cents."

She put the appropriate amount of money on the counter as Buck picked up the bags. "Thanks, Mr. Tompkins."

Tompkins looked at Singing Bird as he responded, "You be sure to get home before the rain hits. Would hate to have you stuck with soggy coffee."

"Is soggy coffee any better or worse than sugar water?"

She was mildly surprised to see the corner of Tompkins' mouth creep upward.

"Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Tompkins."

He nodded and Buck carried the bags out to the buckboard and placed them on the seat. Buck turned to Sora and stared at her for a moment, amazed at how civil Tompkins had been since she'd arrived in town.

"I might have been seein' things but I'd swear that was a smile on Tompkins' face."

"Now don't go spreadin' that kind of gossip, Buck, or you'll get the whole town in a stir."

She walked by him and held out her hand for Buck to help her up into the wagon.

"I'd planned on walkin' home, you know. You didn't have to come and pick me up."

Buck walked around and climbed up onto the seat, taking the reins in his hands. The crack of thunder echoed across the landscape loud enough to make Singing Bird jump. Buck flicked the reins and began to turn the horses around, heading for home.

"You think I'm gonna let my wife walk home in a thunderstorm?"

"You didn't want your coffee to get wet."

"The sugar would have got ruined too."

Buck felt her finger poke him in the ribs while her laughter rang in his ears.

-xxxx-

Adam Palmer ran down the final hill before reaching his house. He was still laughing about Mrs. Cross pretending to be a fish. She was a good teacher and all the kids thought she was nice, funny and smart. Adam always did his best in school and loved seeing her smile at him when he'd done well on an assignment. For him, Mrs. Cross wasn't just the schoolteacher, she represented a mother that Adam missed more than anything in the world. So often, he would awaken from a recurring dream that made him both happy and sad at the same time. In the dream, his real mother would wave goodbye and disappear behind a tree. Then, he would turn and see Mrs. Cross, her arms open wide and her face beaming with a big smile. Adam would run to her and she would wrap him in her arms tightly allowing him to feel protected and safe.

The images from his sleep played over in his mind as he approached his house. The small cabin stood next to a grove of trees and he could see his father up on the roof, hammering one of the wooden shingles into place. Adam frowned slightly, hoping that his father hadn't finished the entire job. He wanted to help so he could get his candy from Tompkins' store.

The hammering was beginning to be drowned out by the approaching thunder.

"Hi Pa!"

His father turned around and looked down at Adam. He waved, the hammer moving back and forth along with his hand. "Adam..you're home early, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, Pa, teacher let us go early to get home before the storm."

Jacob returned to his hammering. "Well, that was mighty nice of her. Looks like we're gonna have ourselves a big one."

"Can I help, Pa?"

"Well, I'm almost done, son. I had to get started to beat this storm. Why don't you go and get some wood for tonight?"

Adam's face fell and his shoulders slumped with disappointment.

His father paused his work. "Don't worry, boy, you'll still get that candy."

The young man's face lit up once more. "Thanks, Pa!"

Adam ran to get the wood, preparing for one storm but oblivious to the second one brewing in the distance.

-xxxx-

Buck and Singing Bird lie in bed, naked and content in each other's arms. The storm had hit full force a few hours ago when they'd just finished putting the last of the horses away and they'd retreated to the house, watching the rain and listening to the thunder as they removed their wet clothes. There had been no need for words as they'd moved upstairs to their bed and let the sounds from the outside be their aphrodisiac. Now, they listened as the crashes grew softer and the flashes in the sky more infrequent. Buck stroked his wife's back as he watched the rain pelt the windows.

"You've been sad lately, Sora."

She heard his voice rumble low in his chest and she ran her fingers across his stomach. They'd promised to be honest with each other but she was afraid that giving voice to her sadness would make it even more real.

"I haven't been able to give you a child, Buck."

He kissed her on the head and took her hand in his own. His thumb caressed her skin and he spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid she'd startle and bolt like a frightened rabbit.

"I don't need a child to be happy with you."

"I see the way you look at children. You want one and I…" The emotion she'd held for so long began to break through the barrier she'd created to keep it at bay.

Buck shifted down and turned on his side to face her. His strong hand brushed the tears from her face then settled on her cheek.

"Do you love me?"

Singing Bird looked into his dark brown eyes. "Do you even have to ask? You're my world, Buck. I love you more than anything."

"Do you believe I love you?"

This time she nodded. She knew that he did love her but her feelings of failure were making her doubt that any man would love a woman who couldn't bear him children. Buck's voice was more firm than before.

"Sora…do you believe I love you?"

"Yes."

"I didn't wait ten years to find you again only to cast you aside when things got tough. You're the only woman I've ever loved. Even if we never have children, it won't change how I feel about you. I don't need a child to love you, Sora. If we're not given a child of our own, we can find others who need a home. There are plenty of children who are growin' up unwanted and unloved like we did."

She looked over her husband's face and traced his cheekbone with her fingers. There were no words for how Buck made her feel. Moving close to him, she brushed her lips against his, savoring the feeling of his tender skin and the flavor of his mouth. Their tongues did a delicate dance until she pressed her face closer to his to heighten the intensity. She was slow and methodical, trying to show him physically how much her heart overflowed with love for him. He responded in kind, burying his fingers in her hair and pulling her body to his. She paused for just a moment, her eyes still half closed. Her lips grazed his as she spoke.

"Thank you, Buck."

"After the last few hours, I should be thanking you."

"Oh, you haven't even _begun_ to be appreciative, Buck Cross."

-xxxx-


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke to the sound of rain lightly tapping on the window. He didn't know what time it was but since it was still pitch dark, he could only assume it was the middle of the night. He shifted in his bed trying to will away the feeling that he needed to relieve himself. Unfortunately, the sound of the rain wasn't helping his situation. He hated using the outhouse in the middle of the night so he planned on doing what his Pa told him to do in an emergency. He crept to the front door, opened it quietly and stepped out onto the front porch. The rain was falling steadily and Adam could still see distant bursts of lightning. He was glad his Pa had fixed the roof or else they really would have been swimming like fish. The boy smiled as the image of Mrs. Cross's antics from the day before washed through his mind.

Adam opened the front of his long johns and began to urinate off the porch as far as he could without stepping into the rain. He finished and looked up just as a flash of lightning illuminated three figures on horseback along the ridgeline above the cabin. Adam's instinct told him to get back inside quickly. He stepped into the small, one room cabin and moved to his father's bed. Adam shook him as a spoke.

"Pa. Pa! Wake up."

"Adam, I've told ya boy, just pee off the porch."

"I did. Pa, there's men up on the hill."

That was all it took to make Adam's father sit bolt upright in bed. He looked around frantically and then moved to a chest in the corner of the room. He dug out a pistol then turned to Adam.

"Get your clothes, boy."

"But…"

"No time to argue with me, Adam, get your clothes!"

The boy did as he was told and as he was gathering his clothes and boots, his father had opened the small window on the back wall. Jacob motioned for Adam to hurry.

"Get out this window and go to the trees and hide. Not for nothin' do ya come out, you understand?"

Adam shook his head and started to speak but was interrupted by his father's hands on his face.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sorry your Ma died. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father to ya. I love ya, boy. There's money hidden in a floorboard under the bed, okay? If anythin' happens…."

"But Pa…"

Jacob continued, "If anythin' happens, you get the money, okay? You got no kin. Take it to Marshal Hunter and he'll help ya, okay?"

Adam's tears were falling hard now. His father kissed him on the forehead and lifted him up and out the window just as footsteps echoed on the front porch.

"Pa…" Adam's quiet voice reached out to his father. He didn't want to be left again. He didn't want to be alone.

Jacob paused and let his voice grow deep with emotion. "I love ya, son. Now go."

Adam backed away from the frame far enough not to be seen but close enough to see in the darkness. His father had managed to close the window a majority of the way before the men entered the cabin. He heard his father speak. Jacob Palmer's voice was steady but still held a twinge of nerves.

"Ethan Kirby at my door again. What do ya want this time?"

In just a moment, Adam saw the flicker of the lantern's glow inside the cabin. The light allowed Adam to see the three men in the room while masking his own presence outside.

Adam put on his clothes which were rapidly becoming wet from the steady albeit light rainfall. He saw the large man his father called Ethan. He took off his hat and wiped his bearded face. A long scar crossed his left cheek.

"Don't be a smartass, Palmer. You know damn well why we're here."

The other two men stood back enough that Adam couldn't see the details of their faces very well, although he saw they both kept their hands on their sidearms. Adam swallowed hard and his chest tightened further.

"No, I don't."

"Where's the gold, Jake?"

"What? I don't have any gold."

Kirby closed the distance to where Jacob sat on the bed before Adam had time to blink. He saw his father instinctively lean backward as Kirby's large body loomed over him.

"Oh, I think you know damn well where it is. After that last job, you and Jack hid out long enough to stash it somewhere."

His father stood his ground. "Look, Kirby, I left Jack before we reached the safehouse. Had too many law followin' and had to get them off the trail. I told Jack I didn't want any share and that I had to get back to my boy. Far as I ever knew he was holdin' it for ya."

Kirby's laughter boomed through the small space. "Spare me the lie, Palmer. When I found Jack he had a bullet in the back of his head and the gold was nowhere to be found. You're the only one coulda taken it."

"Well, I didn't. Ya seem to forget that Jack and I were supposed to meet up with Mary. Maybe she's the one got your gold."

"You think my Mary stole from me. Hell, she would no more double cross me than my ma."

"I think you're lettin' your third leg do your thinkin' for ya, Kirby. You seen her since the job?"

Ethan Kirby had his hand around the handle of his gun faster than Adam had ever seen. He pointed the barrel at his father's chest and Adam had to stifle a scream. Kirby's voice was low and threatening as he spoke.

"Don't you ever talk about my woman that way again. Tell me where the damn gold is or I shoot you right now."

"Kirby, God knows I don't wanna die. But I can't tell ya somethin' I don't know. I'm askin' ya not to leave my boy an orphan. I'd tell ya if'n I knew. Honest."

The imposing man looked around the small room. "Speakin' of the little bastard, where is he?"

"He's stayin' at a friend's house tonight."

Kirby's eyes narrowed. "Then who'd I see outside just before we rode up?"

"I was peein', Kirby. My boy ain't here."

"Just as well. Ain't right for a kid to see his pa die."

"Please, Kirby, don't…"

"I'm givin' you one last chance to spare you a bullet in your chest, Palmer. Tell me or I shoot."

"Alright, just give me a minute here and let me think."

Adam watched as his Pa put his left hand on his head and moved his right hand slowly next to him on the bed. In an instant, he knew what his father planned on doing. At the same moment the thought raced through Adam's head, Jacob Palmer took hold of the pistol, swung himself over the backside of the bed and began shooting. The cover of the bed was helpful but no match for three armed men in an enclosed space. Adam could see his dad take several bullets and collapse behind the bed as one of the three men shouted obscenities and yelled about being hit.

Kirby's voice pierced the silence.

"Search the house, boys. He's gotta have it here somewhere."

Alone and rain soaked, Adam stood in the darkness and wept silent tears. He backed away from his home, the orange glow from the lantern now ominous and frightening rather than warm and welcoming. His father had told him to run to the Marshal's office but his legs would not move forward. Adam receded into the cover of the trees and sat down with his back against the wet bark of a large oak. He folded his arms and put his head against the wet fabric of his coat, the drops of rain trickling down his face. Adam's shoulders shuddered both from the cold and his quiet sobs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the sound of horses riding away.

-xxxx-

Singing Bird had a feeling something was wrong. Most of the time when her students were absent, she didn't think twice about it. Family problems and mild illnesses were common for frontier towns but today there was something in her stomach that just told her Adam Palmer's absence wasn't right. She'd manage to focus on the class all morning but as soon as the noon hour approached, she decided she needed to take action.

"Alright, children," she addressed her small classroom, "Let's take our lunch break a bit early and I'll see you back in class at twelve thirty. It's still muddy outside so you're welcome to stay in here and use the chalkboard or play games."

The children erupted in cheers and stood to gather their lunches.

"But if you do go outside, you'd better take off your muddy shoes or you'll be stayin' to help me clean up the mess after class. And that means you Eugene Simons."

The resonance of their giggles filled the church.

"Sadie Filmore, you're in charge of the class while I'm gone."

She heard the young girl reply 'yes'm' as she was exiting the front door. The day was surprisingly clear and mild for such a brutal fall storm the previous day. Singing Bird stepped around the deeper mud puddles and made her way quickly to the wooden sidewalk, heading directly towards Teaspoon's office. She acknowledged a few of the townspeople but made sure not to make too much eye contact lest she be drawn into a needless conversation. Her sense of urgency was growing by the minute.

She opened the door and saw Teaspoon in his typical position; feet up on the small desk and hat down over his eyes. Deputy Barnett sat in a chair in the corner of the room, reading one of his favorite dime novels. He stood up when she entered the room.

"Mrs. Cross, nice to see ya this mornin'."

"Mornin' Barnett."

Teaspoon slowly moved the hat back from his eyes and yawned.

"What can I do ya for this mornin', Camille? I suppose you know Buck ain't workin' for me today."

"Well, I have a favor to ask." She moved forward so that she stood directly in front of him. "I'd like you to ride out and check on one of my students, Adam Palmer."

The Marshal took his feet down and rubbed the stubble on his face. "Adam…oh, I know that boy. Whaddya think is wrong?"

"Well, I feel a bit silly. It's just a feelin', really. He's not one to miss school. In fact, I don't think he's missed a day in the year I've been teachin'."

"Kids get sick. Could just be helpin' his Pa after the rain."

"I know, Teaspoon, and I feel a bit foolish askin' you to do this. But it would just make me feel better if you could."

He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "You know I can't refuse ya when ya bat those pretty eyes at me, Camille." Teaspoon turned to Barnett. "Hold down the fort, Barnett and don't go shootin' nobody while I'm gone."

"No sir. Only if they shoot first."

"Hardy har, Barnett." He turned back to Camille. "I'll head over to your place and have Buck go with me. I sent Jimmy over to Harper's Ridge this mornin' and Kid's place is in the opposite direction."

She stepped forward and kissed Teaspoon on the check. "I'll pay you and Buck by way of a peach pie."

"Deal."

Teaspoon walked outside and mounted his horse. He waved goodbye and as Singing Bird watched him ride into the distance, she could not let go of the feeling that their lives were about to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

When Teaspoon had come to Buck and asked him to ride over to the Palmer place, Buck hadn't thought anything of it. They often checked in on people when they were absent from town for a while and Buck figured the boy probably caught a chill from running home in the rain. But as they approached the homestead, Buck began to feel uneasy. As a tracker, Buck had a habit of watching his surroundings. The rain had left the ground extremely muddy and washed away most traces of any animal prints. However, he'd noticed a large number of relatively fresh horseshoe tracks just to the east of where Teaspoon and he were riding. They must have been made late last night after the major deluge had passed. Buck dismounted his horse and walked slowly over to the most traveled spot.

"Here, Teaspoon. There's at least four…wait..no, three horses. They go that way and then, over here, they pass back again."

"Well, they could be from anyone."

"No. The rain yesterday was too powerful. It would have washed away any imprints. These were made sometime early this mornin' or last night when the rain let up." Buck's face was firm and his jaw clenched as it so often did when he tensed up. "The tracks lead right down to Palmer's place."

Buck put his hands on the saddle horn and flipped his legs up and across the well-worn leather seat. Kicking their horses, Teaspoon and Buck rode faster down the plain and reached the small cabin in only a few minutes. The air was still and no smoke came from the chimney. Buck and Teaspoon got down from their horses and, once again, Buck was drawn to the horseshoe prints on the ground.

"They were here. The same tracks as back on the trail." Buck's brow furrowed as he looked around. "I got a bad feelin' about this."

Teaspoon drew his gun and stepped up to the front door. "Palmer! Palmer, it's Teaspoon Hunter! You there?"

Ten seconds passed. Fifteen. Still no answer. The Marshal gently opened the front door and was immediately struck by the sight of Jacob Palmer's body on the floor, a pool of blood marring the wood underneath him. Teaspoon moved quickly to Palmer's side as Buck surveyed the room for any signs of Adam. The only decent hiding place was under the beds and after those were found empty, Buck was left without any idea of where the boy might be.

"Maybe he hid in the barn. I'll go check…" As Buck spoke, his eyes fixated upon the slightly open window. There was no reason for a window to be left open in a rainstorm unless…

In an instant, Buck raced out the front door and ran to the back of the house. He looked frantically around trying to see where Adam might be, hoping he was hiding and not injured or worse. He looked down at the ground and saw the small footprints leading away from the cabin and into the trees. Slowly, he followed them until he came upon Adam's lean frame propped against a tree, his hands wrapped around his knees. Buck stopped in his tracks, searching for any sign the boy was breathing. As soon as he saw Adam's fingers move, Buck gasped, not even realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"Adam?" Buck spoke gently, hoping not to frighten the boy any more than he already was. "Adam, it's Buck Cross and Marshal Hunter." He stepped forward and crouched down next to the child, putting his hand on the boy's soaking coat.

"Adam, it's okay now."

The small, round face of Adam Palmer turned upward and Buck could see that his eyes were red from crying and his lips were the lightest shade of purple. They had to get him back to town and fast.

"Teaspoon, Adam needs some dry clothes. He's freezin'."

"You got it."

Buck took Adam by the arms and pulled him to a standing position. The child was soaked to the bone, muddy and exhausted. Buck placed one of his arms behind Adam's back and scooped up his legs with the other. He carried Adam to the front porch, not wanting him to go back into the house where the body of his father lies on the floor.

In just a few minutes, they had Adam changed into dry clothes, the boy silent but compliant the entire time. Buck helped Adam onto Teaspoon's horse where the older man held him tightly.

"Why don't we take a trip over to see Ms. Dunne? I'll bet she's got some pie and stew just waitin' for us." The older man's voice was calm and gentle.

"Teaspoon, I'm gonna stay here and…attend to things. After you get Adam settled, let Sora know I'll be along later. You might want to bring Barnett back with you."

"Will do."

Teaspoon turned his horse and began to ride back to town with a solemn and very soundless Adam Palmer riding in front of him. Buck stood for a moment and watched as their silhouette became smaller and smaller against the horizon. He allowed himself only a few minutes before turning back toward the Palmer cabin. Steeling himself for what needed to be done, he walked through the front door.

-xxxx-

Rachel stood on the front porch of her house, attempting to sweep away some of the dirt and mud left from the previous day's rainstorm. She paused for a moment and looked over the waystation. So much had changed during the course of one year. Three of her riders were married, two to each other, Noah was dead and Cody off to the army. The last they'd seen of Jesse was him riding away from Noah's funeral and when Rosemary left with her son, Jimmy had stayed behind. The Pony Express was all but shut down with only a few runs needed every now and then for government and military papers.

It seemed like a lifetime ago she'd come to this place, seeking sanctuary from her past just as some of the boys had done to escape from theirs. She knew it was only a matter of time before she might have to move somewhere else to make ends meet and her heart ached at the thought of leaving.

She shook her head, wanting to erase the feelings of loss that so often plagued her these days. As she turned, she saw Teaspoon riding towards her with a small boy seated on the front of his saddle. She walked down the front steps and met them at the bottom.

Teaspoon's voice was abnormally calm and pleasant. "Rachel, you remember Adam Palmer."

"Why, of course. Nice you see you Adam."

The Marshal got down from his horse and held out his arms for the boy to follow. As he reached the ground, Teaspoon spoke again. "You see Rachel, Adam had a pretty bad night. If'n you could take him inside and get him good and warmed up, I'm sure he'd feel a whole lot better. Adam, why don't you come up here and get inside where it's warm, okay son?"

The two men walked up the steps and Teaspoon let the boy inside with Rachel right behind them. He sat Adam on a chair and turned around, motioning for Rachel to come with him outside. "I'm just gonna talk to Ms. Dunne here for a minute. She'll be in directly."

The child sat motionless, not responding to the older man's voice. Rachel and Teaspoon stood outside on the porch and talked in quiet whispers.

"Teaspoon, what's goin' on? That poor child's blue in the face and scared to death."

He rubbed the ever present stubble on his chin with one hand and put his other arm around her shoulder. "The boy's father was murdered. Buck's lookin' around at the place now. Most likely he saw who did it and is in shock. We found him outside shiverin' against a tree. He needs warmin' up and food. Don't try and talk to him 'bout what happened, I'll deal with that later. Right now, he just needs a friendly face."

Rachel's face was white with shock. "You go do what you gotta. I'll take care of him. Poor lamb."

"Thanks Rachel."

She watched as he walked down the steps, mounted his horse and rode away. Then she turned, shook her head and went inside to care for the newly orphaned boy.

-xxxx-

Singing Bird finished erasing the last of the lessons from the blackboard and turned around to see Teaspoon standing in the back of the church, staring at her soberly. Her heart skipped as he motioned for her to come outside with him.

"Um…alright then. Why don't you older children pick a story in your readers and help the younger ones with their spellin'. I'll be just a minute."

Her legs felt heavy as they carried her outside. In her heart, she knew what Teaspoon was about to tell her, but it didn't make it any easier to take.

"The boy is fine."

Her hand went to her chest, trying in vain to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Oh, thank goodness."

"But his Pa's dead. Shot in the house. Buck found Adam outside, shudderin' from the cold in a grove of trees behind the house. We think he heard or saw what happened."

"Where is he?"

"At Rachel's. Look, I'm gonna get Barnett and go back out there to help Buck. He'll be along later." He turned and began walking down the steps as his placed his hat back on his head. "You're welcome to go see him, just give him some time and don't ask too many questions. I haven't asked him anythin' about what happened just yet. The boy's in shock."

"I understand. I'll head over to see him after I let the children go."

Teaspoon stood next to his horse and, as he pulled himself up on the stirrup, he spoke again.

"It's a damn good thing you had that woman's intuition this mornin', Camille, or we might be fixin' to bury both Adam and his father."

He tipped his hat and rode back toward the law office while Singing Bird stood, shuddering and sickened by the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck, Teaspoon and Barnett had spent the last few hours moving Jacob Palmer's body into a buckboard, securing the horses and inspecting and cleaning the house. Buck had scrutinized the cabin and the surrounding area but found very little to help identify who might have killed Palmer. The only things they knew for sure were that the gang consisted of three men, one of whom had been shot. The man who'd shot Jacob was at least as tall or taller than Jacob and with Palmer being around six foot, they had to be on the lookout for someone of similar stature. It was doubtful that they'd seek medical help in Rock Creek, so Teaspoon decided he would wire the surrounding towns to alert the doctors to be on the lookout. They only hoped that when Adam was ready he'd be able to tell them more. Teaspoon wiped his brow and leaned back against the side of the barn.

"Well, we did all we could, gentlemen. Let's get Palmer's body back to the undertaker and have him fitted for a casket. I'll talk to the preacher and make arrangements for a funeral. I guess the boy can stay with Rachel for right now until we figure out if he's got any kin."

Buck stood with his forearms draped over the side of the buckboard, looking at the covered body of Jacob Palmer. He remembered Adam's smile as he left Tompkin's store the previous day and his heart ached at the thought that this boy would have to endure the same loneliness as Buck did when his mother died. Only Adam Palmer didn't have an older brother to love and protect him as Red Bear did for Buck and he certainly wasn't about to let that little boy weather this storm by himself.

"Teaspoon, I want to take Adam in. I haven't talked about it with Sora yet but I'm sure she'll say yes. I can't let that boy go through this alone."

Teaspoon crossed his arms and smiled. "Buck I couldn't pick a better couple to help that child. Let's get back to town and see how he's doin'."

-xxxx-

The rest of the afternoon's lessons couldn't go fast enough for Singing Bird. She was anxious and worried about Adam. The image of his happy face the day before kept reappearing in her mind and it made her chest constrict to think of what he'd been through in the last twenty four hours. As soon as the last of the students were out the door, she locked up and walked straight over to Rachel's house. She didn't bother knocking as she opened the front door.

"Rachel?" Her voice was loud enough to be heard but she managed to keep from shouting despite her nerves.

The house was silent a moment and then Singing Bird heard Rachel's voice upstairs. "Up here, Camille."

Singing Bird hurried up the steps and walked around the corner to the second bedroom where she saw Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed with Adam lying on top of the covers, a blanket covering his clothed body. His eyes were closed and his breath was steady and deep. Her hand went to her face as the warmth of fresh tears cascaded from her eyes. She looked from Adam to Rachel and saw the woman's head move up and down as if to say, "He's fine."

As Singing Bird moved to Adam's side, Rachel stood up and put her hands on Sora's shoulders. "He just fell asleep a little while ago. You sit with him. I'm sure it would make him feel much better to wake up and find you here."

Rachel stepped back and watched Camille sit down next to the boy. The young woman moved the hair from his forehead and then rested her hand on his chest, all the while not taking her eyes from Adam's face. What happened to the boy was a tragedy, but Rachel knew firsthand that sorrow could fade and be replaced by something wonderful.

-xxxx-

The three men returned to town with the body of Jacob Palmer in the back of the buckboard. Teaspoon had offered to talk to the undertaker while Buck went to Rachel's and checked on Adam. It was late enough that they knew school was done and that Camille was sure to be at the waystation herself.

Buck rode his horse over to Rachel's and let himself into the house. He was met immediately by Rachel at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Buck."

"Sora here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Adam. I managed to get him warmed up and fed before the poor thing practically collapsed on the bed."

He set his hat on the table and ran his hands through his long black hair. "He went through somethin' terrible, Rachel. We found him outside, huddled against a tree. Must have been there most of the night, I'd imagine."

Rachel wiped her hands on the apron at her waist and leaned against the counter, shaking her head. "He wouldn't say one word to me while he was here. Not one word."

"I'm sure he's in shock. He must have heard or even seen what happened to his pa." Buck took a few steps toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on them."

"Okay then. I'm gonna have supper ready here in about an hour."

"Thanks, Rachel. For everythin'."

He started up the steps, feeling the weight in his legs from the work of the morning and the stress of what had happened at Palmer's. Buck listened to the echo of his boots on the wooden floor, the sound reminding him of the drums beaten after his mother's death. He closed his eyes against the memory and continued on to the bedroom where he stopped in the doorway. The sight of Sora sitting on the bed next to Adam and gently caressing his hand was enough to make him want to cry and smile at the same time. His wife turned toward him as he walked into the room, her voice soft so as not to wake Adam.

"He's been asleep for a few hours now. Rachel said he got warmed up real well and he even ate something. But he wouldn't speak to her."

Buck's hand went to its natural place on her shoulder and her hand came up to rest on top.

"I think we should take him in, Sora."

Her head tilted upward and her eyes met his. "I know we should, Buck."

"It won't be easy. With what he's probably seen or heard, that boy is gonna be in shock."

"Buck we know what this boy is goin' through. We've seen our families killed, our friends murdered. Who could help him better than us?" She looked back at Adam's freckled face. "Besides, we orphans gotta stick together."

He smiled, proud of her strength. It was that determination that was going to help Adam get through what would probably be the most difficult time in his life….and theirs as well.

-xxxx-

Adam's eyes opened slowly, weighed down by exhaustion. The room wasn't dark but he could tell it was late. He took a deep breath and was rewarded by the smell of something wonderful. Turning on his side, he saw Mrs. Cross sitting on a chair next to the bed, her eyes watching him intently. Adam was glad to see her; to see someone familiar and friendly after a night of loneliness and fear. He sat up and leaned back against the wooden headboard.

"You've been asleep for most of the afternoon, Adam. You're at Rachel Dunne's, remember?"

He nodded yes.

"She's got supper ready if you're hungry."

Adam put his head down and shook it from side to side. He wasn't hungry. Didn't feel like he'd ever want to eat again after watching Ethan Kirby shoot his father down. He felt the sting in the corners of his eyes where the tears pushed to be shed once more.

"I know you feel like you'll never be the same, Adam. When I was taken from my people, I was only a few years older than you. I watched my mother, sister and friends killed in front of me. It's somethin' that changes you forever. But Buck and I will be here to help you, okay? You're not gonna go through this alone."

His freckled face turned up and looked at Mrs. Cross. When he met her eyes, he knew she was being sincere and he was a boy who could tell when people were lying. Adam wanted to speak, to tell her he was scared and yet happy she was sitting there with him, but the words wouldn't come. The pain in his heart was too great and Adam was afraid if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to stop crying; and he was so tired of crying.

Mrs. Cross stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon. Let's try to get something to eat. If you don't mind, you'll stay with Buck and me, okay?"

Once again, the truth in her eyes made Adam feel safe. He moved across the bed and took her by the hand. The warmth of her skin comforted Adam in a way he hadn't been in years. When her arm wrapped itself around his shoulder, Adam couldn't help but turn to bury his face against her chest and hold her tightly. The sound of her voice drifted to his ears and he clung to her as if he was a drowning man, desperate to pull himself out of the water swallowing him whole.

"It'll be alright. I promise you, Adam. It will be alright."

-xxxx-

The fire snapped as Ethan Kirby and his men attempted to come up with another plan to secure the wealth stolen from them almost six months ago.

"Dammit."

Kirby threw another small stick of kindling into the flames as the heat grew uncomfortable on his face. He was angry they'd had to get rid of Palmer before they'd gotten any real answers. Maybe he'd told them the truth and didn't know where the gold was stashed. But if Palmer didn't know about the gold then that meant he might have been right about Mary and, of all the people in the world he didn't want to believe would betray him Mary Granger was the one.

"What're we gonna do, Kirby?"

The leader sat back against his saddlebag and crossed his arms, regarding his two companions.

"We gotta head over to Harper's Ridge and get Nathan some help for his leg. Then I think we may go back and look at Palmer's place again. Maybe find his kid."

"You think his boy knows somethin'?"

"I don't know, but we might as well make sure before I go knockin' on Mary's door."

Bart snickered. "I thought you'd be hankerin' to knock on Mary's door long before now."

"She's a darn sight better than that skinny whore of yours." Nathan shot back.

"Hey!"

"Bart, shut your mouth." Kirby continued to stare into the orange flames dancing in and around the woodpile. If all went well, within a week they'd be richer than any of them had ever thought possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Palmer awoke in a cold sweat, the scream in the back of his throat swallowed before it ever reached the air. He sat up in bed, taking a moment for the disorientation to wear off as he remembered where he was. The darkness was pierced by the warm glow of an oil lamp on a table in the corner of the room. The palms of his hands went to his face and he wiped the light sheen of perspiration from his brow. Moving back on the bed, he sat against the metal headboard and looked around the small but comfortable room.

He wasn't used to sleeping alone. He'd always been just a few feet away from his father in the cabin so being in a big bed all by himself felt a bit intimidating. He didn't want to go into Mr. and Mrs. Cross's room. He wanted to show them that he was brave and didn't need to be looked after like some little baby. But in the core of his stomach, he was scared. It was the second time in his life that everything he'd known had been upended. When his mother got sick, he watched for a year as she grew weaker and more fragile until she died. She was a caring and loving woman who made sure that Adam attended school but did his share of work at home. It was only because of his mother's influence that allowed Adam to survive after she was gone.

His father was a decent man and meant well, but his need to make money quickly and by less than reputable means meant that Adam had to hope that whenever his father went away for a 'short trip', as he called them, Adam would wonder if he were ever going to come back at all. Adam became an independent boy, able to take care of himself and do what needed to be done around the homestead when needed. But it didn't mean that he wanted to feel like he had to be a grown up at his age. He missed being looked after and worried about by someone and he certainly wasn't as brave as he made out to be.

Mrs. Cross was the first person in a long time that had taken an interest in his well-being. He liked her and he was glad to be here but he was scared of what was going to happen to him when Mr. and Mrs. Cross decided they didn't want a grown boy around. After all, they'd just gotten married and most married people had babies of their own. They didn't start a family with the orphaned boy of a murdered man.

Adam scooted down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. His father had told him there was money hidden in the floorboards of their cabin. When a few days had gone by and things settled down, he would go back to his house, get the money and decide what to do next. Maybe he would stay with Mr. and Mrs. Cross for a while. Maybe he would go somewhere.

He tried to close his eyes but the images of the previous night flashed in front of him as they had done when he was asleep. Adam rolled on his side and stared at the Indian blanket draped over the chair in the corner of the room. He traced the intricate patterns with his eyes and soon enough, he was able to drift off to sleep; to dreams of open fields, sunshine and laughter.

-xxxx-

Singing Bird finished frying the last of the ham on the stove just as Adam came down the stairs. She turned and smiled, watching as the boy grinned shyly and stepped into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Adam."

The boy's hand went up with a small wave but he didn't move from where he stood. Singing Bird could tell he was a bit uncomfortable and, truth be told, she would be too, if she stood in the kitchen of her teacher's house.

"Come over here and sit down. I just finished breakfast if you're hungry."

Adam walked to the table, pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Singing Bird walked to the back door, opened it and yelled outside.

"Buck! Breakfast!"

As she turned, she smiled at Adam and wiped her hands on her apron. "I swear that man would forget to eat some days if I didn't remind him." She crossed to the counter and began placing food on a plate for Adam. She placed it on the table in front of him and turned to finish putting the rest of the food on the other two plates. She reached the table just as Buck walked in the door.

"Mornin'."

"Stop right there, Buck Cross. You wash up and dust off?"

"You think I wouldn't remember how you lashed me after the last time I forgot?"

Adam looked up at Mrs. Cross then back to Mr. Cross, his eyes wide.

Buck laughed and Singing Bird's mouth rose in a crooked smile. "Don't tease like that, Buck. Adam's like to think I'm some kind of monster."

The Indian sat down in his chair next to Adam. "Oh, you're not a monster at all." He leaned over to whisper in Adam's ear. "Only if you wear your muddy boots in the house do her horns come out of her head."

Adam giggled and Buck felt a washtowel hit the back of his head. He was glad to see Adam smiling although he knew it was probably as much from nerves as anything else. With the trauma the boy had been through in the last twenty four hours, he was very likely still in a state of shock.

"You sleep okay, Adam?"

The boy continued to take small bites, trying to eat something but still feeling like food held no taste for him. He looked up at Mr. Cross and nodded.

"I'm glad. Maybe today you could help me with some chores around here. I could sure use the help."

Adam looked to Mrs. Cross who smiled softly. "No school for us today, Adam. Ms. Dunne said she'd take over the class today. It's Friday so I'm sure they'll go early and have a nice long weekend. We'll just take it easy and relax today. Is that okay?"

Once again, Adam's head moved up and down but no words would come from his mouth. It felt as if keeping silent would hold in the pain and confusion that still churned in his stomach and once the words began to spill from his lips, the reality of his life would come crashing down around him.

Buck and Singing Bird looked at each other across the table. They knew firsthand the anguish that had taken over the young boy's heart. They'd each felt it at different times in their lives; when Buck's mother died, the day the buffalo hunters came to the camp, watching Ike and Singing Bird injured and fighting for their lives. Each tragedy that had taken place in their lives shaped who they were as people but it came at a price. Right now Adam Palmer had to take the same journey and they only hoped they could help him reach the other side safely.

-xxxx-

The day progressed quietly with Buck and Adam working around the house, barn and small tract of land. The boy was an eager helper and worked hard. So hard at times, Buck had to tell him to take a rest. Buck wondered if that was normal or if Adam was focusing on the physical labor to avoid thinking about what had happened. Buck couldn't fault him for that, it was something he did to cope as well. The two of them finished loading the last of the hay into the barn loft when the sound of a horse rose from the path to the house. Buck looked outside and saw Teaspoon making his way toward the barn. It was time.

Adam looked up at Buck. No words were needed as the two of them climbed down the ladder and walked to meet the Marshal. Teaspoon stopped just outside the corral, dismounted and then tied up his horse to the fence.

"Buck. Adam."

"Teaspoon."

"You doin' alright, son?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders and nodded at the older man.

"Well, Adam, I know it ain't been easy on you, but I got to ask some questions now. You want to go inside?"

The boy stepped backward and leaned against the barn wall. His head moved slowly from side to side.

"Alright then. Guess I might as well start with the hardest question. Did you see who killed your pa?"

Before the Marshal had asked the question, Ethan Kirby's face loomed in front of Adam's eyes. The scene of his father moving behind the bed while the three men shot at him played before him again. He could hear the gunshots, smell the gunpowder, feel the rain on the back of his neck as he stood outside watching his father die just a few feet away. The scream that Adam had stifled remained stuck in his throat.

Buck stepped forward and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Sora coming out of the house and walking toward them.

"Adam, you're safe now." Buck's voice was low and soft as he attempted to not only soothe the boy but coax him into facing his fear. "No one's gonna hurt you. But we need to know what happened."

Adam looked up at Mr. Cross, his face kind and lined with worry. He was a good man but it didn't make it any easier to put into words what he'd seen. He could feel the heat flushing his face and the tears threatened to break free again. All at once, the fear, pain, and anger burst through.

"Kirby!" The sobs tore from his throat in between his words. "Ethan Kirby. He came for gold. Pa didn't know. He tried to hide but they shot him. Shot him!"

His legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground as the reality he'd so hoped wouldn't come true washed over him. Where he'd been quiet before, now he couldn't stop the flow of angry words spilling from his mouth.

"I hid outside. I didn't want to, but Pa made me. It was cold and the rain kept coming but I watched. I saw them tell my pa that they wanted the gold but pa didn't know. He didn't know where it was but they wouldn't listen. He knew they were gonna kill him. Knew it as sure as anything. He tried to hide but they shot him and left him for dead. Now he's gone. He's gone…."

Singing Bird couldn't stand back any longer. She ran to Adam's side and held the boy in her arms as he cried, clinging to her as tightly as he had the previous night. She looked at Teaspoon and her eyes pleaded with him to leave Adam alone. They had a name, there didn't need to be any more questioning for now.

Buck stepped back and walked with Teaspoon toward the house.

"I saw Kirby's name in a newspaper article a few weeks ago." Buck crossed his arms and looked back at Sora and Adam, huddled together against the barn.

"He's a bad one, that's for sure. Suspected in a pretty big gold robbery earlier this year. No one's been able to catch up with him long enough to question him."

"They got to be in the area. At least one of the gang was shot. They might need a doctor."

"I already sent telegraphs to the other law offices around. Told 'em to keep an eye out. I'll send another one with Kirby's name. Meantime, you take care of that boy and watch out. If Kirby's so desperate to find that gold, he may come back lookin' for Adam."

Buck didn't answer and Teaspoon didn't wait for one. His friend and mentor turned away and walked to his horse, pausing for a moment before mounting the saddle.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Real sorry. You're in good hands here, boy. Buck and Camille will take good care of you."

The Marshal lifted himself up and adjusted into the saddle. He nodded at Camille, then at Buck and rode away.

Buck walked to where Sora and Adam sat huddled together next to the barn. Putting his back against the wood, he slid down and joined the two of them, putting his hand on Adam's shaking back while Sora continued to stroke his hair with her hand. Right now, the boy didn't need to do anything but let out the pain and agony lest it eat him up from the inside. Sora gently rocked back and forth, cradling Adam against her shoulder; her soft humming providing the only sound save for the wind in the trees


	6. Chapter 6

Buck and Singing Bird sat in the kitchen, staring into their respective coffee cups, each of them thinking about Adam asleep in the bed upstairs. After his breakthrough earlier in the afternoon, they'd simply sat with him, managed to get Adam to eat something, and then put him to bed early. After both the emotional and physical day he'd had, the poor child practically collapsed on the pillow.

Now, both husband and wife were forced to confront the demons in their past that managed to haunt them even to this day. Adam's anguish was so familiar to each of them and they knew he would have to confront his feelings in order to move on. As Singing Bird remembered each painful moment, it also brought her greater understanding of how every tragedy in her life had shaped the woman she was today. She looked at Buck, her husband absently tracing the edge of his cup as he so often did when he was troubled. Singing Bird still felt humbled that they'd been brought together after so many years and Adam's situation only served to give her greater realization as to what they had to do.

"Buck, I'm gonna admit…I've been a fool."

He looked up, not sure if he should smile. "Well, I'd normally have somethin' to say about that, but right now, I ain't got a word."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "I've spent a year of our lives, frettin' over a baby. Thinkin' that having a child would make us a family. But I've been so wrong. Family isn't about blood, it's about love. When I came to the Kiowa, they took me in and I became a part of the tribe. My Indian mother loved me as much as she did her blood children. You and Ike were brothers even though you didn't share blood and when you came to the Pony Express, you got another family that loved and protected you as much as your brother, Red Bear. Here I've been actin' like if we don't have a baby of our own, we won't be complete. Now here's this boy who's alone and scared like we were. It ain't just about helpin' him get through this, it's about givin' him love…that's what it means to be a family."

Buck grinned and laughed softly. "There are times that I think we share the same mind, Sora. I've been thinkin' the same thing. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've tried to tell you the same a few times." Her hand playfully hit his shoulder. "I want to help Adam and I think he was brought to us for a reason. We'll talk to him when he's ready and if he wants to stay with us, I want him to be a part of our family."

Singing Bird stood up and walked to Buck's chair where he moved back and made room for her to sit on his lap. His hand moved up to her cheek and he stroked her soft skin with his thumb. A year ago, he'd been alone, mourning the loss of his best friend. Buck had come to terms with the reality that he'd most likely spend his life without someone to love. Then when Sora came back into his life, he knew he'd been given a second chance. Buck wanted to give Adam that second chance as well.

He stared into her eyes and pulled her face close to his. Her forehead touched his and he took a moment to feel the heat of her body radiate over him. He raised his chin and sought her lips with his own. The kiss was tender and thoughtful, each of them taking time to touch and taste one another. They were in no rush to push any further and after several minutes, Singing Bird rested her head on Buck's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck.

"I think it's time we go to bed, Running Buck."

"Like I said before, sometimes it's as if we share the same mind."

-xxxx-

Adam sat in the barn, watching the tiny newborn kittens writhe about, squealing for their mother. The small creatures looked so helpless and Adam couldn't help but feel empathy for their cries. He'd slept last night, which was more than he'd done the first night he'd arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Cross' house. Despite the rest, Adam still felt uneasy, as if he was out of place. It was the same feeling he'd had when his mother died only now he didn't have the lifeline of his father to help reorient him to his new life.

"Mornin' Adam. What are you lookin' at?" Mr. Cross stepped up behind Adam and peered over his shoulder. "Oh, she had her babies last night. That's a nice litter."

"They're so helpless."

"Yeah, they are. But they grow up quickly. They'll be out on their own soon enough."

"They won't stay here?"

"Well, they could but most of them will wander out and find a new place to call home."

Adam was silent for a moment before he felt Mr. Cross's hand on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Adam?"

"Nothin', sir. Just don't like the idea of these little animals havin' to be on their own."

"Animals ain't like people, son. They're made to fend for themselves."

"Just seems kinda harsh, is all."

Mr. Cross sat down beside Adam. "You have any other kin, Adam?"

He shook his head. "No. Pa said I didn't."

"Okay, then. You know you have a home here, right?"

Once again, he moved his head up and down.

"Adam, I know we can never replace your parents, and we wouldn't want to…but Sora and I want you to be a part of our family."

The boy's stomach clenched. He was afraid and angry. The two people he'd love most in the world had been taken from him and now he'd been thrust into a life that he'd never asked for. As much as he liked Mr. and Mrs. Cross, he didn't want to attach himself to people that would only cast him out later. He couldn't bear that kind of loss again. The questions continued to swirl in his mind. What would Adam's fate be when they had a baby of their own? Would he find himself fending for himself like the poor kittens so helpless in front of him?

Adam stood up quickly, his face sour with hurt and resentment. "I had a family and now they're dead!" He ran out of the barn and down into the trees behind the house, his hot tears stinging his cheeks as he ran.

Buck got to his feet immediately. The debate on whether or not he should follow Adam didn't last long and he found himself running behind the boy, following him down into the treeline and toward the creek. He watched as the young man made it to the water and was forced to stop, looking frantically around for another escape route. Adam turned to face Buck, trying in vain to look as brave as he could. His red eyes and wet face made Buck's heart hurt for the boy. He reminded Buck so much of himself; trying to put on a strong front when inside, he felt out of control and afraid.

"Adam."

"I didn't ask for this! I just want to go home!" The boy's breath caught as a fresh wave of sobs racked his body.

"I know." Buck walked to where Adam had sat down in the midst of his crying. The boy clutched his knees the same way he had when Buck had found him the other night. The Indian sat next to him and let the quiet settle over them both for a few minutes. His voice was soft and gentle.

"You don't know a lot about Sora and I, Adam. I know she told you that she was raised in my tribe and taken from us when she was just a girl. My ma died when I was young too, Adam. And the only person I had left in the world was my brother, Red Bear. The tribe didn't ever accept me and when Sora was gone, I decided it was time I left."

The boy had stopped crying and Buck knew he was listening.

"I went to a mission school and met my best friend, Ike. He was mute. The other kids hated me because I was half Indian and they hated him because he was different. Seems we belonged together. Then when we came to the Pony Express, we met the other riders and we became family. For so many years, I thought that I'd be alone. Then I realized that family wasn't just blood relation. It's about who you trust and who's there for you in the rough times. Look, Adam, this ain't gonna be easy. Sora and I know firsthand what it's like to go through losing your family the way you did. It's gonna leave a scar on your heart forever. All we want to do is give you a place to feel safe."

"But I ain't your son. And if you and Mrs. Cross have a baby, I'll just be in the way…"

"Adam, you'd never be in the way. Besides, if we ever did have a little one, don't you think he or she would need a big brother? I think you'd fit that job nicely."

The young man had stopped crying and sat quietly, thinking of everything Mr. Cross had said. His hurt and anger weren't completely gone but he didn't feel as upended as he had before. Now, he was mostly just tired. He did want to go back home but that just couldn't happen anymore. His father was gone and there was only one person to blame.

"I keep seein' his face, Mr. Cross. When I do, I get scared…then I get mad." Adam's small voice seemed so much older than his years.

Buck recognized the pain in Adam's voice. He felt the same way after Ike was murdered. He shook his head and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "I know, Adam."

"I want him to pay for what he did to my pa."

"I felt the same way about the man who murdered Ike." The memory of standing in the middle of the street, gun pointed at Neville's chest and the feeling of absolute fury that overtook him echoed in Buck's chest. "But revenge didn't lessen my pain. As a friend of mine once told me, killin' a man is a line you don't want to cross. Once you do, there's no goin' back. Kirby will pay, Adam, I promise you that."

Adam shook his head and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Yes, sir."

They sat together in silence for a while, listening to the wind in the trees and the soft chirping of the birds.

Buck spoke softly, "Adam, you've had a lot to deal with the last few days. Stay here until you decide what you want to do. If you think you want to find another family or go somewhere else, we'll understand. Okay?"

Adam shook his head and turned his head to look at Mr. Cross. "Yeah, okay."

"Why don't we head back. I, for one, want some biscuits."

The boy paused for a few second and spoke, sniffling at the same time the words came. "Think Mrs. Cross made ham?"

Buck patted Adam on the shoulder. "A man after my own heart. Let's go."

-xxxx-

Teaspoon sat in front of the Marshal's office, drinking his coffee as he did most mornings. The warm liquid ran down his throat and he began to think this might be a nice, uneventful day. Then he saw Barnett coming toward him, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Marshal Hunter! You got a telegram!"

"Great." Teaspoon muttered under his breath. Telegrams usually meant trouble. He held out his hand and the deputy placed it in his hand.

"You ain't gonna like it." Barnett crossed his arms and leaned against the post.

"Doctor here held up last night. Stop. Three men one wounded. Stop. Doctor fine men escaped. Stop. Possible Ethan Kirby. Stop."

The Marshal leaned back and looked out at the quiet street of his town. A quiet street that probably wouldn't remain that way for long.


	7. Chapter 7

Singing Bird finished locking the schoolhouse door and turned to look at the children playing in the crisp fall afternoon air. She was pleased to see Adam among the boys, laughing and talking together as they routinely did after school. In her heart, she knew Adam wasn't as carefree as he was making himself out to be. His friends had given him pats on the back and plenty of "I'm sorry's" when they'd arrived. Adam had been quiet throughout the morning but by the end of the lunch hour, he'd begun to smile and laugh with his friends. She knew it was only small progress but she was still glad to see the boy less withdrawn.

Slinging the leather satchel over her shoulder, she watched as Adam waved goodbye to his friends and walked toward her; the smile on his face faded quickly.

"Mrs. Cross…" He paused before continuing.

"Adam, now you know better, call me Sora or Camille, okay?"

A small smile made the corner of his mouth tilt upward. "Okay. Sora. I want to go back to my…the other house."

She stood for a moment, not sure how to answer. Sora only wanted the best for Adam and she wasn't sure if allowing him back in the place where his father was killed so soon would hurt him or help him.

"I don't know, Adam. It's only been a few days…"

"Please? I just need to go back for a few things and…I need to say goodbye."

It was a difficult thing to be taken from your childhood home. When she'd gone back to the Kiowa tribe with Buck, the pain of her past was able to be put to rest. She knew why Adam felt he needed to see his home again, but she didn't relish the idea of him having to face it so soon.

"Alright, but I'm going with you. Do you want to go back to the house and get the horses?"

"No, it won't take long to get there."

"Well, let's go then."

-xxxx-

It didn't take much time for Ethan Kirby and his men to search Jacob Palmer's small cabin and the accompanying barn. They hadn't found anything which either meant Palmer didn't have the gold or he had a much cleverer hiding spot than Kirby knew. Just as he was going to order his men to begin searching the grounds, movement out the front window caught his eye. Looking closer, he saw the figure of a woman and a young boy walking down the ridge toward the cabin. He grinned.

-xxxx-

Sora and Adam had walked in companionable silence most of the way to the Palmer homestead. Occasionally, one of them would comment on the weather or an animal darting its way across the plain, but Singing Bird knew that Adam needed to be alone with his thoughts.

As they descended the ridge to Adam's former home, Adam stopped, seeing a horse peering out from behind the house.

"Horses."

Sora stopped alongside the boy and saw the tan stallion to which he referred. Her stomach clenched with the realization of who was at the Palmer homestead. "We've got to go."

Just as they turned away from the cabin, she heard a deep voice followed by the distinctive 'click' of a gun being cocked.

"Now where do you think you're goin'?"

-xxxx-

Buck pulled the horses to a stop in front of the Marshal's office and stepped out of the buckboard just as Teaspoon exited the well-worn wooden door.

"Howdy, son. What brings you to my doorstep this afternoon?"

"Any news on Kirby?"

"Nothin' since the last telegram. Got me a feelin', though. A man that ruthless ain't just gonna let things be. I think he might be headin' back here, maybe to look for the boy."

Buck's head nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I got that feelin' too. Had to get a few things from Tompkins but I really just wanted to keep an eye on Sora and Adam."

Just as the young man's name escaped his lips, he saw one of the school children leaving Tompkin's store.

"Teaspoon, it's too early to be out of school, ain't it?"

The older man stepped forward and shook his head. "Sure is."

"John Lawler!" Buck's voice carried down the street and the young man stopped in his tracks, looking around for the source of the voice. He saw Buck and waved.

"Howdy, Mr. Cross!"

The Indian moved forward as the boy approached the two men. "Ain't it a might early to be done with school?"

"Yes sir. Mrs. Cross finished our lessons and dismissed us about an hour ago."

"I didn't see her and Adam on my way here. You see where they go?"

"I seen 'em head out toward Adam's house." The boy paused when he realized what he'd said. "I mean to say, his old house."

Buck's brow furrowed with concern. "Do you know why they would go out there?"

"Nope. Just saw them walkin' that way as I went to Tompkin's store to get some things for my ma." The boy began to walk away. "See ya, Mr. Cross."

"Bye, John."

Buck and Teaspoon looked at each other. "Son, I don't like to be a nervous Nellie, but somethin' about this don't feel right."

"I know better than to question your instincts, Teaspoon, and I sure as hell don't question mine. Let's go."

-xxxx-

Sora and Adam sat inside the small cabin and watched as Ethan Kirby paced back and forth along the wooden floor. Sora's arm was wrapped around Adam's small shoulder and she felt him tense each time Kirby's boots echoed through the space.

"Now, you mean to tell me that in all this time, your pa never told you what he did to put food on your table?"

Adam remained silent his eyes downcast toward the floor.

"I'm talkin' to you boy!"

Kirby's voice boomed and, once again, Adam jumped at the sound.

"Leave him be! He said he didn't know anything!"

The murderer's dark eyes found Sora's and his lips drew back in a lecherous smile. "Pretty lady, I would be a might careful as to how you speak to me, lest you find yourself in the barn alone with Bart over there."

"Mr. Kirby, you put me anywhere with Bart alone, and you'll find yourself one man short when all is said and done."

In an instant, Kirby's hand struck the side of her face but Sora didn't scream, cry or cower. She wasn't about to give this man more power over the two of them than he already had and she intended to see him unsettled by her bravado. Maybe then he would make a mistake that would allow them to escape.

"Don't be a sassy bitch, lady. You know what I did to the boy's pa, and I sure as hell don't mind putting a bullet in your head either."

Adam's arm snaked around her back as if telling her to stop. She resisted the temptation to lash back at Kirby and held her tongue.

"Nathan, watch these two. Bart and I are going to have one more look around the barn." He turned to face Adam. "Maybe by the time we return, your memory will be improved. If not, boy, you and the pretty lady here are going to end up just like your pa."

-xxxx-

Buck had borrowed Barnett's horse and he and Teaspoon circled around the tree lined side of the homestead. While Buck hoped that Sora and Adam were fine, he didn't want to take any chances by riding straight up to the house. They'd left the horses behind them and approached the area where, less than a week ago, they had found Adam huddled against the trees. Three horses waited, tied to the hitching post behind the house. The barn door stood open and both men heard the occasional thud of items being moved around.

"Damn it, Teaspoon."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, son."

Buck hid himself behind a tree but stood up to try and look through the window. He could see Sora and Adam sitting on the bed, staring at the other side of the room. He knew there had to be at least one man inside the house with them.

"We're gonna need a distraction."

-xxxx-

Sora could tell the man leaning against the wall was injured and judging by his pale skin and sweaty face, she was pretty sure he was fighting an infection. She could definitely use this to her advantage.

"Nathan, was it? We're not gonna make a break for it and you don't look so good. Why don't you sit down?"

The man glared at her and raised himself forward, off of the wall.

"I'm fine, lady. Keep your mouth shut."

"I have some experience with gunshot wounds. I could look at that for you."

He took a few steps toward the two of them and his wince told her all she needed to know.

"I said, shut your mouth or I'm gonna give you your own gunshot in a minute."

"I'm just sayin', I could help…"

"Last warnin', woman!"

Nathan took one more fragile step and, in an instant, Sora leaned back and kicked her leg as far as it would go. Her boot struck the outlaw on his injured leg and he cried out, dropping to the floor. The gun flew from his hand and she hurled herself from the bed, grabbing it just as the weapon slid across the floor.

The man writhed in pain, clutching his wounded leg. "You bitch!"

Sora stepped closer to the man and stood over him, the gun pointed at his head. "You will watch your language around my son."

It was that word that stirred Adam from his fugue state. He looked at the man and then at the woman standing in front of him. Her son. The tears began to well in his eyes.

-xxxx-

Buck was looking toward the barn when he heard a thud inside the house. A few seconds later a man's cry of pain pierced through the wooden cabin walls. The corner of Buck's mouth turned upwards in a wry smile.

"That's my girl."

"Yeah, well, seems your girl provided the distraction, Buck."

Buck turned his head and saw two men emerging out of the barn, their attention on the small cabin.

"Now, Teaspoon."

The two friends stepped from their positions and pointed their guns at the outlaws.

"Ain't this a picture. Ethan Kirby, I presume."

The large man glared at the Marshal, his hands hovering at his side.

"I don't think you're gonna arrest me when I got two hostages inside, Marshal."

"Yes, well, I have somethin' to say about that, Mr. Kirby." Sora came around the side of the house, the wounded and limping Nathan walking in front of her. "Seems our guard wasn't quite up to the job." She pushed him forward a few more steps and he stopped, his head down, avoiding the damning glare of his boss.

Buck wanted to look at her; make sure she was okay, but he dared not take his eyes from the men in front of him. "Adam alright?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Since it seems you're out of options get your damn hands up." When neither of the outlaws responded to Buck's command, he straightened his arm, aiming the gun directly at Kirby's forehead and cocked the hammer. "Now."

Their hands rose slowly and Teaspoon moved behind them, taking their guns one at a time. "On your knees, boys." Kirby and Bart complied with the order while Buck made his way into the barn for some rope.

Silence hung in the air as the men were tied and bound without much regard to their comfort. It was all Buck could do to restrain himself from striking Kirby down where he stood. As he finished tying up the injured Nathan, he looked up to see Adam walking slowly but determinedly around the side of the cabin. He wanted to take Adam in his arms and hug the boy but Adam didn't seem to even acknowledge his presence. The boy's face was firmly set on Ethan Kirby.

It was only after Adam passed Buck that the Indian saw the gun the boy had been holding behind his back. He saw Adam's arm move the gun to the front of him and point it at Ethan Kirby's head. Since the man was kneeling, Adam was virtually face to face with the man who murdered his father.

It seemed as if everything around them stilled. The gun shook lightly in the boy's grasp and the tears rolled down his small face. Kirby didn't say a word as he stared into the eyes of the boy he'd so recently orphaned.

Sora's voice echoed softly. "Adam. No."

Buck stepped forward and motioned for Singing Bird to stop talking. He knew firsthand about the emotions roiling through Adam and prayed he could calm him down before Adam did something he would regret for the rest of his life. Buck moved slowly to Adam's side, not wanting to startle him.

"I know what you're feelin' Adam. Kirby took your pa from you. You want him to pay. But this ain't the way to do it, son."

Adam's tears kept rolling down his cheeks, his eyes never leaving Ethan Kirby's face.

"I told you before this ain't a line you want to cross. I shot the man that murdered my best friend, Adam, and not a day goes by I don't think about it. Don't let Kirby win by puttin' him out of his misery. I promised you he'd pay and he will."

"Do it boy, I bet you're as yellow as your pa." Kirby's voice was a growl as he spoke.

Buck turned and punched Kirby as hard as he could. The man reeled backward and landed on his back. Buck didn't want Adam to shoot Kirby, but he didn't intend on letting him torture the boy any longer.

"Kirby, so help me God, if you say another word, I'll put a bullet in you myself."

"Adam, give the gun to Buck, honey. Please."

At Sora's words, the boy lowered the gun and let it drop to the ground. He stepped backwards and turned, burying his face in the fabric of Sora's dress. She wrapped her arms around his small shoulders and let out a sigh of relief.

"Buck, let's get these three on their feet. They've got a long walk to town."

"But my leg!" Nathan whined.

"You're lucky I don't drag you behind my horse, now shut your pie hole."

As Teaspoon and Buck began to secure their prisoners, Sora continue to hold Adam tightly.

"Adam, where did you find that gun?"

He sniffled softly and backed away from her. "Got somethin' to show ya."

Taking her by the hand, he led Sora back into the cabin where she saw the bed moved to the side and a floorboard ajar. As they approached, she saw a small metal box on the floor. Adam sat on the floor and took the box in his hands as if he was holding a precious treasure.

"The night my pa….died…he told me to look under the bed. Said there was some money hidden under there. Figured he might have other stuff too. Found the gun under there."

He opened the box and Singing Bird's breath caught in her throat. There was much more money there than she could readily count. Whatever Jacob Palmer had done to earn it, he'd certainly been smart enough to save as much as he could.

"Oh, Adam. Your father saved this for you."

"No, this is for us."

"Adam…"

"It's okay…Sora. I want us to have it. We're a family, remember?"

"Yes, we are, love. Yes, we are."

-xxxx-

Kirby and his men were hung early in the morning only a week after their confrontation at Palmer's cabin. Buck wouldn't allow Adam to be there, the boy had seen too much death in his young life already.

The months following were like a rebirth for Buck, Sora and Adam. The money was kept in a safe place, despite Adam's insistence that they spend at least half of it on candy. Adam had taken to his place in the Cross family relatively easily after Kirby's trial. He had difficult times, as any child would after such a traumatic experience, but the passage of time seemed to both heal his heart and open it to the possibility of being a part of a loving family again. The spring afternoon was cool and breezy as Adam and Buck returned from the creek, their basket laden with fish for dinner and berries for a pie.

"Think Ma will be mad we ducked out on our chores to go fishin'?"

"Probably." Buck dodged a branch and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm tellin' her it was your idea."

"She won't believe you."

"Oh, why not?"

"'Cause she likes me better."

"Well, that's true."

Adam's soft giggle was music to Buck's ears. While the boy had taken to Singing Bird almost immediately, it was more difficult for Adam to bond with a man so soon after losing his father. Adam had taken to calling Sora "Ma", but he had yet to call Buck anything other than his first name. Buck was nothing if not patient and he worked hard to let Adam know he was part of his family in every way.

Adam's voice was low as he spoke. "Buck…thanks for takin' me in. Not many folks would want an orphan kid. And you and Sora have been real good to me."

Buck could tell by the tone in his voice that Adam wasn't finished. "You know we love you, Adam. You're a part of our family."

"Yeah. I want to change my last name, if that's alright."

Buck stopped walking and turned to face Adam. "It's more than alright, son. But, you don't have to do that for Sora and me, you know."

"I know. But I want to. Just like I want to call you Pa."

The Indian's eyes stung with the pressure of tears pushing to be shed. He looked at the young boy's sincere, honest eyes and smiled. "I would be honored, Adam Cross. Right honored."

Adam stepped forward and put his small arms around Buck's waist and squeezed tightly. After a moment, the two moved back from each other and wiped the tears from their respective eyes. They resumed their walk back to the Cross homestead where Sora would be waiting to gently scold, laugh and cry with her husband and son; three orphans who found each other and, together, discovered what it meant to be a family.


End file.
